Athena/Quotes
As an NPC in Borderlands *"How can I be of service?" *"Is your mission accomplished?" *"I need a briefing." *"There you are. Good." *"We've got work to do." *"What's the sitrep?" *"What's the situation?" *"Dismissed!" *"What are you waiting for? Get going." ECHO Recordings Personal Recording Jack: "So, that's the offer. I know you're a certified "badass" and everything, but I need to know you're not gonna run out on me before the job's through." Athena: "If you hire me, you aren't paying for another merc with a gun. You're paying for decades of experience. You're paying for professionalism. You're paying for loyalty to the mission above all else." Jack: "Yeah? That what you told General Knoxx?" Athena: "Loyal to the mission is one thing. Loyal to people is something else." Wise Owl *1st ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "I told you idiots, we don't need Assassins here. There's nobody on this spinning stinknugget of a planet you couldn't just kill with a heavy rock and a can-do attitude. Athena and the rest of her lady-ninjas would be better served on a planet where the air doesn't taste like armpit sweat." *2nd ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "Eh... Ignore my last message. The Assassins might actually be kinda useful. Athena's girls cleared out the roads around T-Bone junction -- didn't leave one bandit standing. She asked permission to look for somebody named "Jess" in the villages nearby, which I granted. Seems like a nice enough kid... which, given what I hear you guys do to the Assassins when they're children, is pretty damn impressive." *3rd ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "Athena smiled today. It was kinda creepy. She got back from a recon around 0300, said she had a good lead on this "Jess" chick she'd been looking for. I just kinda grunted at her, but she wouldn't stop talkin'. All excited. Said they were sisters or something. Said she'd been looking for her since she was a kid. Said that they'd escape Pandora together once she found her. Like I said, nice enough kid. Don't screw her over or I'll be pissed." *4th ECHO Recorder **Knoxx: "You assholes. What the hell did she do to you to deserve THAT? You order a code 64 on a village knowing full well her sister LIVED THERE? For hell's sake, she took out her own sister in all the confusion because you ordered thermal's only! You had to tie up that one last loose end just to keep her in the corp? So that's what happens when you know too much to leave, but you're too good at your job to die. When she realized what she'd done, she, uh -- she got a little stabby. She's in the brig now. Probably ship her back to Atlas HQ tomorrow. God, I hate this place." Gameplay Character selection Mission interactions * "This is Athena, reporting in." (When introducing herself to Jack) * "Who's that woman?" (After Asking who is Zarpedon) * "I've never seen a creature like that. What was it?" (When asking about the mysterious Guardian) * "What's this "Moonshot Cannon" we're heading towards?" (After Jack says they're heading to the Moonshot Cannon) * "Will we survive that?" (After Jack explains what the Moonshot Cannon is) * "Roger." (After Jacks says to watch your step when entering the Moonshot Cylinder) * I'm in, Jack." (After entering the Moonshot Cylinder) * "Does this container have restrains or...--it does not. Sarcastically great" Before entering the Moonshot container) * "I'm Athena" (introducing herself to Janey Springs) * "We need to take back Helios station but we can't until we take down a jamming signal somewhere on this moon." (Explaining to Janey why they're on Elpis) * "Zarpedon?" (When Janey mentions Zarpedon) * "Not enough plot." (Finding Janey's first story Echo) * Dark, yet satisfying rhyming scheme. (finding Janey's second story echo) * Please, do not (when Janey says she will write a new story about how they killed an evil fire monster) * "Uhhh..." (when Janey first tells her to say something inspirational) * "Uh, they sky's the limit? or something?" (inspirational saying after first using the Jump Pad) * "Um..always hit what you aim at? (after shooting both targets while airborne) * "Athena, out" (Saying something "badass" after slamming on the Pressure Pad) * "Why are we killing Deadlift again?" (when asking why Janey wants him dead) * "...is there anything else or..." (After Janey says Deadlift is kind of a dick) * "snicker sorry." (after Zarpedon introduces herself) * "Tell that to the people you murdered on Helios" (After Zarpedon advises they leave Elpis) * "Need you to sign for a package" (after the scav asks what they are doing on Deadlift's turf) * "I question the strategy of posting images of myself in the lair of my enemies" (after putting up the first poster) * "Hm. That does look intimidating" (after putting up the second poster) * "That picture's...not bad at all" After putting up the third poster) * "I have to admit, i look pretty cool!" (After putting up the fourth poster) * "Awwwww" (After putting up the fifth poster) * "Sorry?" (after Janey suggests that they be the fuse) * "That sounds unsafe" (After Janey explains how to be the fuse) * "Of course" (accepting Captain Thorson's request) * "Captain Thorson says you're a dick) (Telling Nel he is a dick for Captain Thorson) * "No, I had help. Wonder where they're all now?" (After Janey Springs asks her about taking down Atlas) * "I'm uh--Uh...thank you?" (after Janey tells Athena she's pretty) * "What? I, I'm going to keep shooting things...and focus on that exclusively" (After Janey tells Athena of her extremely sexy scar on her belly) * "The way's blocked." (When arriving at the building with the light reactor) * "Are you f**king serious!? (when Custom-Bot asks for the entry papers) * "What the f**k!? (after Custom-Bot issues her a ticket) * "Woah!" (when the elevatorr to the Merriff's office suddenly starts to go down) * "Hello again. Hyperion are losing Helios to Dahl--we need to stop the signal that's jamming their systems (asking Roland and Lillith for help) * What's that mean? (after Lillith says "too many tentacles") * "Hello again Moxxie. Jack sent me" (greeting Moxxie) * "Dahl soldeirs took down Helios's defenses with a jamming signal. We need to find that signal and shut it down" (asking Moxxie for help) * "I got these Moonstones from Moxxie--says she's got some transmitters for collection" (first meeting Crazy Earl) * "A what" (when Moxxie asks her to find a Relay Drive Gearbox) * "The signal's coming from...Crisis Scar" (after triangulating the jamming signal) * "Moxxie?" (seeing Moxxie without her make-up for the first time) * "Sorry" (after seeing Moxxie's surprise after being seen) * "The Meriff locked down the town. Do you know any other way out?" (explaing to Moxxie what she wants) * Um...I promise (promising Moxxie not to tell anyone about her secret) * "What the--" (after first witnessing Zarpedon fire the Eye of Helios) * "Killing Myron sounds like the most efficient course of action" (After being told how crazy Myron is) * "Sure. Sounds like a worthwhile mission" (agreeing to help Deidre) * "What's wrong with this gate" (After Claptrap suggests she use the side gate) * "Arrr." (giving the password to enter the side gate) * "The signal's off" (After destroying the signal relays jamming Helios's defenses) * "Sounds like the Merriff" (telling Jack who is trying to contact the now deceased RedBelly) * "I'm not torturing anyone for you, Jack" (when jack suggests having a talk with the Merriff) * "The Merriff's elavator is still sealed, remember" (remindind Jack they still can't access the Merriff's office) * "Could we use that recording of the Merriff talking to the Geisha Bot? We could use it to blackmail our way in" (suggesting that they use the recording) * "This man has no shred of honor" (after the Merriff tries to give an excuse when his recording is broadcasted) * "That Laser just keeps on coming!" (witnessing the laser being fired after leaving the Merriff's office) * "Well, we'll see. Won't we? (after Napykins brags) * "Uh." (witnessing the basketball player jump high enough to break Elpis's gravitational pull) * "That was my practice shot" (if the player fails the slam dunk) * "Just hard work, you know. Just practice and hard work. I was out there on the courts everyday taking it to the hole and it finally paid off" (when being interviewed after achieving the slam dunk) * "Um...Hello" (greeting Pickle) * "Still worth a shot" (after Pickle explains it won't be easy to retrieve the military AI) * "Got a plan B, kid?" (after the Bosun disables the bridge) * "Nope" (after being asked if she is afraid of heights) * "Stop giving the enemy tactical advice!" (After Pickle suggests the Bosun send better men) * "Sorry, my mission is to retrieve a military AI (refusing to help the Skipper) * "I'm not comfortable with this, but...okay" (agreeing to help the Skipper) * "Nothing I can't handle" (after the Skipper warns that the Bosun will throw a lot of his men at them) * "You promised me a military AI core. What's it's location?" (after meeting the Skipper) * "sigh Figures" (after the security program for Zarpedon's secret room asks for a voice identification) * "Do it or I'll kill you!" (After the Claptrap hesitates to integrate with the door to Jack's Office) * "Noted" (After the Claptrap says it's dying) * "Good!" (After Jack says he will kill all the Claptraps) * "These things can cloak?" (After first seeing the Stalkers' cloaking ability) * "That was eventful" (After witnessing the scientist getting sucked out into space when he tried to open the window) * "Those people were frightened, they wouldn't have done anything" (After seeing Jack send the scientists into space) * "Uhh..." (After Moxxie explains how to shut down the Destroyer's eye technically) * "Roger" (When Moxxie simplifies her explanation of how to shut down the Destroyer's eye) * "I don't kill people who aren't shooting at me" (if the player chooses to spare the surrendered Dahl soldier) Raising Kinetic Aspis * "Get behind me!" * "Flail against my shield!" * "Bring it!" * "Defend and protect!" * "My shield will not fail me." * "Aspis, protect me!" * "Do your worst!" * "Nothing can get through my shield." * "Get ready!" * "Just keep shooting, fools!" * "Braced and ready!" Using Blood Rush * "Yaaaah!" * maniacal laughter * "Get out here and face me!" * "FACE ME!" * "Taste my wrath!" * "Doom awaits!" * "Eat cold steel!" Killing a Badass enemy * "Yeah! took out a badass!" Killing multiple enemies * "Should've thought twice!" * "I'm invincible!" * "I've got enough for everyone" * "Hah! Try and take me, will ya!?" * "That's another one!" Destroying an enemy vehicle * "Enjoy the walk home!" Inflicting elemental damage * "Freezed!" sic - When freezing an enemy * "Aww. Chilly?" - When freezing an enemy * "Freezed 'em!" sic - When freezing an enemy * "Icing on the cake." - When freezing an enemy * "Shatter that enemy!" - When freezing an enemy * "I'm putting you on ice" - When freezing an enemy * "Time to break the ice" - When freezing an enemy * "Freeze! I love humor!" - When freezing an enemy * "Chill out" -When freezing an enemy Achieving a critical hit * "Boom!" * "Ouchie!" * "There's no coming back from that!" Killing an enemy with a critical hit * "Talk about overkill." * "Did anyone SEE that?" * "Impressive!" * "Swish!" Being Crippled * "Gotta finish the job..." * "YOU die next..." * "I'm taking you out first!" * "Come over here so I can kill you!" * "Come on! COME ON!" * "I've got plenty of gas in the tank" Being revived * "Back and ready for more!" * "I'm not going down that easily!" * "Nice try!" * "Who's next?" Reviving an ally * "There's no coming back." * "On your feet, soldier!" * "I didn't say you could die." * "No time for rest, there's still work to be done!" Spotting health * "Anyone need health?" * "Health! Over here!" Spotting Blue or rarer loot * "Come. to. mama." * "Yes! Awesome loot!" * "That's some quality work, right there." * "Sweet, sweet loot" Issuing a duel challenge * "I will snap you like a twig!" Teammate accepts duel challenge * "You serious?" * "Remember, this was your call." * "This will be fun." Winning a duel Losing a duel * "Enough, I'm done." Crashing into vehicle * "Watch it, idiot!" * "Watch where you're going!" Swapping vehicle seats * "Switch with me!" Ally-specific Quotes * "Nisha's got that crazy look in her eye!" (when Nisha uses Showdown) * "Nisha's ready to kill!" (when Nisha uses Showdown) * "I'll draw their fire while you you go in for the kill." (raising Kinetic Aspis while Nisha is a teammate) * "Do NOT screw this up." (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "Stop trying to help!" (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "Thanks for the air support, Wilhelm." (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) Completing a challenge * "Challenge? It's sweet they call it that." * "Another challenge down." * "That wasn't so hard." Taking damage * "So... cold..." (Cryo damage) * "I'm icing up here!" (Cryo damage) * "Damn, it's cold..." (Cryo damage) * Nearly...frozen (Cyro damage) * "Turning into... an icicle..." (Cryo damage) * "I can feel it in my bones..." (Cryo damage) * "Must... find... air!" (Out of oxygen) * "Gotta... find some O2..." (Out of oxygen) * "Can't... breathe..." (Out of oxygen) Level Up * "I live, I learn, I rule." Looking at menus * "So much to learn..." (looking at skill tree with at least one skill point available) Idle * "I can see why people hate this standing around thing. It's boring" * "Yawn..." * "I wanna get moving here..." * "Feels like my boots are stuck to the ground." * "Standing around here helps nobody." * "There's a definite lack of shooting things going on." Using a Jump Pad *"Airtime!" * "Yes!" * "Woo!" Category:Transcripts